Mr. Burns
| image = File:Mr. Burns Menu.png | imagewidth = 68 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Charles Montgomery Burns | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 11 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Cooling Towers | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 11+2 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Character Collection | Row 6 info = Villains | Row 7 title = Voiced by | Row 7 info = Harry Shearer }} ' unlock message}} Charles Montgomery Burns (or simply Mr. Burns) is a non-premium character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is the first villain to be unlocked, and is included with the completion of the Cooling Towers. He is the owner and only resident of Burns Manor located on the edge of Springfield and the father of Larry Burns. About Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns, also known as C.M. Burns, Mr. Burns, Monty, to his parents, Happy or simply Burns, is the owner and manager of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. The series' primary antagonist, Burns is Springfield's richest and most powerful citizen. His net worth has been stated to be in the billion-dollar range, although he once lost his entire fortune, and once slipped to "only" $996 million ($996,000,000), leading to his expulsion from Billionaire Camp. Burns is very elderly and physically frail; regardless, he employs his evil, cruel, bitter, cynical, heartless and greedy tactics to get what he wants. Jobs * If the player has the Sepulcher of Evil, the task is done there and the reward is Premium. (Regular Rewards / Premium Rewards) ** To perform this task, the player must have completed Moog Pt. 5 * All jobs are done at the Money Mountain Jobs Involved Smithers * Exercise for Mr. Burns - 60m Strongman Homer * Piggyback Mr. Burns - 24h King-Size Homer * Get Whipped into Shape - 30m Quotes Costumes * Count Burns * Ebenezer Burns * Fruit-Bat-Man * Hellfish Burns * Monty Moneybags * New God Mr. Burns * Number 29 * Reclusive Mr. Burns * Softball Mr. Burns * U.B.O. * Water Baron Burns * White Witch Burns Trivia * He is, like several other characters of the initial release, one of the few characters to have more than one costume. * He has the fourth most amount of costumes, with 12. * He is the character with most character counterparts, with 4. * In his unlock artwork, the warts on his head appear on the right side of the head, although in the series he has them on the left side. Also, when he walks in the town, he has warts on both sides of his head. Gallery File:Mr. Burns Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Tapped Out Mr. Burns New Character.png| 's unlock screen. File:burnsart.png|Other artwork. File:150px-Tapped Burns.jpg|Mr Burns in the game. File:image ebenezer.jpg|Ebenezer Burns. File:image Burns Costumes.jpg|Three of Mr Burns' Costumes. File:Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-18h23m40s208.png|Mr. Burns in the show File:burn bluehair bunny.jpg|Burns getting Dino Ride. File:Mask Burns.png|Hosting erotic masquerade. File:BurnsHounds.jpg|Mr. Burns walking the hounds. File:Mr Burns evil.gif|Mr Burns Laughing. File:Level 6 Message.png|Mr. Burns' first level up message. File:89.jpeg|One of Mr. Burns' random level up messages. File:171.jpg|One of Mr. Burns' random level up messages. File:229.jpg|One of Mr. Burns' random level up messages. File:287.jpg|One of Mr. Burns' random level up messages. File:345.jpg|One of Mr. Burns' random level up messages. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Level 11 Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:Republicans Category:High Rollers Category:Seniors Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Adults Category:Agnes Past Beaux Category:Sequel Squad Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Harry Shearer Category:Non Premium Items Category:Springfield Elite Category:Gentlemen